Koronis Biomedical Technologies (KBT) proposes to develop a small, low-cost indoor personal navigation device. Indoor navigation technology is needed to support seamless mobility for the visually impaired. A number of location devices have been created, but thus far they all have major drawbacks, which limit their widespread use. Recently developed high-sensitivity indoor GPS technology makes indoor GPS navigation feasible. This new technology has the capability to track locations inside buildings without any special building infrastructure. The objective of this phase I project is to establish the feasibility of creating a small, low-cost input device that provides position and orientation information suitable for an indoor personal navigation device. If feasible, the phase II project will develop a production prototype and conduct human trials using the input device in conjunction with indoor databases and an interface for visually impaired users. [unreadable] [unreadable]